Quinn Fabray, My Girlfriend?
by OnlyTheSorrow
Summary: Rachel Berry is in a horrible accident and ends up in the hospital. When she wakes up she sees Quinn Fabray, the girl who bullied her, watching over her. She's frantic and doesn't understand why she'd be here, nor why she has a locket around her neck that's engraved with "Rachel and Quinn Forever." limadesigns-tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Fic This! limadesigns

Quinn Fabray, My Girlfriend?

Summary: Rachel Berry is in a horrible accident and ends up in the hospital. When she wakes up she sees Quinn Fabray, the girl who bullied her, watching over her. She s frantic and doesn t understand why she d be here, nor why she has a locket around her neck that s engraved with Rachel and Quinn Forever.

Quinn clinged tightly to her beatufiul girlfriend s hand, tattered with gauze and the IV link. She sighed down at the sight, and sat back down in the comfy arm chair that was placed next to the bed.

Quinn had been here for the past 24 hours, barely moving an inch from Rachel.

She couldn t bear the thought of losing her, and now that she was safe, she wanted to keep the connection she knew so well in tact.

When Quinn Fabray felt the small, petite hand beneath hers writhe in frantic motions, she screeched as loud as she could.

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and her body felt a rush of adrenline forcing itself through her veins. She was awake. Of course she is, Quinn thought skeptically.

Right away the nurses and one doctor piled into the room and forced Quinn into the dark background of the tiny room. They worked on her, checking her blood pressure and all of that while shooting around questions.

She sat content in the back, watching the chaotic scene in front of her as she smiled in happiness that Rachel was awake.

When they all left, the head doctor, Dr. Chu, patted Quinn s shoulder in sympathy. Or at least it seemed like sympathy. The room finally cleared, leaving a drowsy Rachel slumping in the hospital bed, and a ecstatic Quinn staring down at her.

Q-Quinn? The Quinn Fabray? Rachel questioned, looking up in astonishment. She barely even noticed the beautiful figure lurking in the corner, and now she was curious. Was this girl really going to slushy her while she was in the hospital?

Yes? How are you feeling, honey? Quinn said through tears of joy, wiping them away with the tip of her tissue. She sat back down on the comfortable chair and attempted to reach across to grab her girlfriend s hand.

Rachel immediately jolted back, a feeling of threat and panic settling in her stomach. Please don t hurt me. Rachel pleaded, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the oncoming pain.

I would never, love..W-why would you even think that? Quinn asked, confusion was etched into her tone.

Love? I think the question is why are you calling me that? All you ve ever said to me was religious slurs and hate toward Glee club. Why are you even here! Rachel huffed a laugh, her voice dripping with poison as she asked the most hurtful words Quinn could even imagine.

I came as soon as they called me, Rach.. Of course I d be here. Quinn said calmly, praying to God that this was simply a long nightmare and no longer reality. This couldn t be happening. This situation only happens in depressing movies and tragic novels. Not her life. Not when everything was so perfect, and especially not when she was about to propose to Rachel.

I don t see why. Unless you were the culprit that has me locked into this cell, there is absolutely no reason for you to be here. So you can just stroll along on your merry little wa- Rachel paused, her hand was running along her neck in an attempt to locate the cord that held the Nurse button, when she noticed the locket placed gently around her neck. Slowly, her eyes looked down at the metal, heart shaped container draped across her pale skin.

Oh my god.. Rachel breathed out as she read the words Rachel and Quinn Forever.

We aren t- ..We re not..W-we can t be.. This isn t happening.. Rachel frantically repeated, quickly leaping out of bed.

Rach, what the hell are you doing, Quinn squeaked out, staring at the outrageous action Rachel was acting. Get back in bed, you re going to hurt yourself!

But I m not even gay! Rachel exclaimed, basically having a meltdown in the middle of the hospital room. The nurses gave curious looks from the hallway and Quinn just smiled back at them.

But silently, Quinn was crushed by those words. It had taken Rachel an eternity to finally come out, and to admit she had true feelings for Quinn. And since then it had been nothing but bliss, but the harsh history they had was supposed to be buried deep in the memories of regret. It was a journey they both embarked on that was filled with terror and agony. A path that Quinn Fabray certainly never wanted to veer on ever again.

This is ridiculous. You have to leave. Rachel demanded, sitting back down in her bed with her arms folded. Now, please. Rachel sighed, eyeing Quinn angrily.

..Alright. Quinn said, hurt evident in her quiet voice. Please just try to remember.. Quinn gave one last look at her girlfriend, or whatever she was now, and walked out of the room. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized just how broken she just became. Her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, but she was determined to restring them piece by piece.

Quinn Fabray..Head cheerleader.. most popular girl in McKinley high school. My girlfriend. This is most definitely a nightmare Rachel pondered, her mind going absolutely crazy right now. Or an amazing dream. She sighed, laying back down in the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray, My Girlfriend?

Chapter 2.

**A/N: Hello, guys! (ALSO I'M SOOO SORRY THERE WERE SO MANY ERRORS IN THAT LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL, THAT IS NOT IN ANY WAY HOW I USUALLY WRITE!)**

**So as I mentioned I really only wanted this to be a one-shot, and not a complete filler. One of the reasons for this was that the prompt gave no specific ending or really a set direction they wanted the story to go in. But, I decided since I've received SO many requests to continue it, I will. But not for too many chapters because I'm really busy with other stories and beta-ing and all of that. **

**Also check out my other story posted on here: Another Midnight Swim, it'd mean a lot! **

**If you'd like, check me out at my tumblr: **** .com **

**And my Scarves and Coffee, if Klaine is a ship of your choice! Penname: HaveFaithInMe**

_**~I based the thoughts of the car scene in a real life, awful accident that I was involved in, so just be aware that these kind of things happen: always be safe on the road.~**_

_2 Weeks Later_

Quinn decided to leave some time for Rachel to relax and gather her thoughts. The process was not easy at all for her, she had to force her way through the last few days of school and the beginning stages of college preparation by herself. The worst part was the condescending looks in the hallways, the lingering hands of sympathy and whispers of "I'm sorry to hear what happened, how is she doing?"

Quinn was learning to cope each new day though, preparing a plan to regain her girlfriend in her grasp yet again. She lost Rachel once, and she was not letting it happen again. The one problem Quinn definitely was going to encounter like a barrier was Rachel's sexuality. It took Rachel almost an entire school year to overcome her fear of homophobia, and gaining the courage to let her true feelings arise. Quinn had a problem with that also, afraid of the hatred and destructive slurs that was sure to head their way. However, they had the opposite reaction. Both girls were fearful for nothing, almost everyone was completely accepting of their impending relationship. After Rachel said yes to Quinn asking to be together, their relationship bloomed like summer flowers.

They were truly happy, and they rarely ever fought. For once in both of their lives, there was no trouble. But Quinn soon realized that was just the calm before the storm, and right now was the hazardous hurricane. Quinn and Rachel even manipulated their college degree wants so that they could attend the same University, so distance wasn't even a problem. At least Quinn never thought that anything could go wrong with their relationship. Cheating would never become an issue because neither girl could proudly present the statement that they were lesbian, neither of them felt an attraction to other women. They were soul-mates, and Quinn wasn't ready to break their loving link just yet.

As Quinn rounded the long, pale hallway of the recovery unit she slowed her pace to a walk. She hadn't realized that she had been jogging down the corridors, she didn't need to rush. _Must just be the panic thing, again. _She thought, a frown placing across her lips. As soon as Quinn received the call about the car accident, images of a dying Rachel was planted into her mind. Visualizations of her tiny Lexus barrel rolling down the highway, glass erupting in streams across the pavement, traffic slowing down around the destroyed vehicle repeated in cinematic fashion in her thoughts. Quinn Fabray will never, not in a million years, forget the numerous phone calls she received that night. From hospitals, from the police, car companies...terrified parents and friends. They all thought that Quinn was the hub of information, and in a way she was. However, that wasn't really something Quinn enjoyed. That meant that every single time someone called wondering, she'd have to repeat the scene over and over again, or hear about how in such bad condition Rachel had been in. It wasn't the most comfortable of actions, they caused her terrifying nightmares for weeks and paranoia on random occasions.

* * *

"Can I see your identification, please?" Asked a young, male nurse with curly hair and a dark skintone.

"My what?" Quinn questioned, he must be knew. All of the nurses and doctors knew exactly who Quinn was. After all, she had sat by Rachel nonstop, visiting almost every available second.

"I.D? You know? Like… all the staff have them?" The boy shifted on his feet, looking incredibly awkward and confused at the same time.

Quinn laughed wholeheartedly, something she hadn't done in a while. Yep. Definitely new. "Oh, dear. I don't work here. I'm looking for my g- friend." She corrected. Glancing at his nametag, she noticed that his name was Blaine. _Cute name. _Quinn rapidly shook her head, that was a bad thought.

"I- They um. They cleared all of the patients from here yesterday…It's pretty empty over here. I mean, unless your friends with the crazy nun, then I don't think your friend is staying here. " Blaine glanced to her, shifting on his feet yet again in the hallway. Quinn shook her head, and she looked even more confused. "Well, if you'd like I can look her up for you?"

"Please." Quinn asked, following Blaine to the Nurse's kiosk in the middle of the square room, noticing that most of the rooms were closed off. "What's going on over here? Zombie apocalypse?" Quinn joked, smiling as he sat down in a deskchair in front of a hospital computer.

Blaine laughed, then looked up at her. He stuttered for a moment, freezing when he made eye contact with her. His eyes raked down her body, and Quinn ultimately felt uncomfortable. She felt weird, being eyed up like that. It was odd because in her younger days this was a normal occurrence every single day in high school and even in public. "Um. Wha-What's her name? Or his?" Blaine questioned, his eyes immediately flashing back down to the screen.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Quinn announced, waiting anxiously for her room number.

"R-a-c-h-e-l B-e-r-r-y." Blaine sounded out, typing in synchronization with his wording. "Okay, room 336-E. So that means you have to walk across to the East side, go up to the third floor. There will be a long ass yellow hallway that you need to walk straight down, and then make a right after the 3rd turn." Blaine finished, breathing heavily.

Quinn giggled, "Thank you very much, Blaine." She smiled, and gave a quick wave goodbye before turning down the hallway.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted, jumping up in his seat to talk to Quinn. "I, um. I know I would regret not asking this, but can I have your number…?" Blaine wondered, a hopeful look flashing on his face.

Quinn panicked, not sure whether to say yes or not. She was still hopelessly enamored with Rachel, but something was telling her to give it to Blaine. Maybe he just wanted to be friends? Quinn could live with that, after all, she'd need all the support she could get. On the plus side, Blaine would know how to cope with these things since he probably dealt with them on a daily basis.

"Sure." Quinn smiled again, and rattled off her digits. Blaine gave a quick head nod, with a promise to call her as soon as he could. Quinn left, and rushed toward the elevators.

* * *

"Rach?" Quinn knocked softly before opening the large wooden doors leading to the room.

"Hm?" Rachel hummed, moving swiftly around the now completely furnished room. Quinn could tell she had just been singing, she always had this afterglow that radiated from her after she finished a song.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn pondered, moving to sit on one of the plush chairs that were resting in the lounge area of the room. It was weird…seeing Rachel after not being in contact for weeks.

"Wha-Oh. Quinn. Hello." Rachel said, organizing her magazines that were placed in one of the shelves that the hospital had arranged in the large suite.

"Hey. I'll take that as 'good'." Quinn smiled, placing her handbag on the floor.

"Yes, I have been great, in fact! The staff here is so incredibly nice. They informed me on everything; why I'm here, how long I'll have to stay. And…all about you, too." Rachel turned around, and gave Quinn a soft smile.

Quinn nodded, returning the bright look. "So…what do you remember?"

"I…What do you mean? Like, my literal last memory? Or-" Rachel pointed between the space between them. "Us?"

"Both, actually. I know you remember me somewhat, just not sure up to what point."

"The last memory I have is of sitting at the dinner table with my father after going out shopping with Kurt…junior year of high school, I believe." Rachel finished, looking over to Quinn.

Quinn's face fell. Junior year meant that they were barely on a friendly basis. Okay, so they talked a bit more than often, but they weren't in love. Not yet, in Rachel's mind anyway.

"You threw slushy's at me, Quinn. I thought we were friends, at the least." Rachel finished, sighing as she sat down in the chair next to Quinn's lithe figure.

"I know I did. But that's the thing, Rachel. I _did._ Not recently, in fact. I haven't even done that since beginning of junior year. Yo-you.. I- I changed. I changed so rapidly to be honest. It was the best thing that I ever did myself, and you… you changed too, but in a different way." Quinn felt the sting of tears starting to form in her eyes, here comes the truth.

"I'm sure you did, but Quinn. I don't remember that. To me… none of that ever happened." Rachel argued, feeling a bit of hurt. Rachel honest to God felt bad that she couldn't remember that. Deep down, she knew that Quinn was a great person, and Rachel had been dying to see that side of her. Of course she'd go and forget it.

"Do you want me to tell you…what happened? Please?" Quinn pleaded, hope gorging through her mind. Rachel needed to know, the truth had to be revealed and soon. All of this bottling up Quinn's feelings was taking a toll, she was ready to burst.

Rachel nodded, sitting back in her chair.

"Okay. Well, I guess mid-year you and I started talking, a lot. We became close, almost best friends. The entire student body was shocked. After you made me realize, that my harsh bullying and all of that hate was just a shield, I alternated. I almost switched into a different form. And do you know why?" Quinn was now sobbing quietly, and she turned to look at Rachel, who also had a pained look on her face.

"You. You changed me, Rach. You made me someone new, someone great. I…I came out. During February. You came out to me, shortly thereafter. It was a hard process, so hard. Your dads, they were completely okay with it. You didn't turn lesbian, by the way. Just said you were exploring the possibilities and you told them you had feelings for a girl. They accepted it, and forced you to let them meet me. At the time, I had no idea you loved me. I was completely fallen for you by then, and my parents... they kicked me out. It was even worse than the pregnancy. I haven't spoken to either of them since last year, I moved in with you. Eventually though, I got a job. I got my own apartment, and we finished the year together, in love. And for Kurt, by gosh Kurt, you have missed so much on him. He has a boyfriend now, you know. I haven't even met him yet, it was like a month ago. It seems pretty serious though, and I know he wants you to meet him." Quinn sighed, patting Rachel's hand in a supporting manner. She stared at the action, and opened her mouth to speak. When nothing came out, Quinn continued.

"I know this is all so much to hear right now, it's hard for me to even say it. But we were so happy. We were in love, Rachel. I asked you to be mine on Valentine's day, and since then we have been the perfect two. We made plans for college together. You got accepted into NYADA, and I was going to study law at NYU. It was all perfect, it really was." Quinn choked out, and was incredibly shocked when she felt Rachel's warm hands take her into a comforting embrace.

"I can feel it.." Rachel coughed out, pouring her emotions out at the same time.

"You can w-what?" Quinn stuttered, breaking from her hold to stare at her.

"I don't remember it, really…but it feels like truth. It seems familiar, like deja-vu or something." Rachel said, using hand motions to show her confusion.

"It's all the truth, I swear." Quinn said, then turned to look at her skeptically. "This isn't another one of your acting exercises Rachel Berry, is it?"

"No, not at all!" Rachel said, immediately backing into defense. "I really believe you…Do you mind if you go now? I think I need some time to l-let that all settle in…"

"Of course, Rachel." Quinn got up, gathering her bag and then turned back to look at her. "Kiss me." Quinn pleaded, looking at Rachel with a gleam of hope shimmering on her face.

"I-I.." Rachel started, looking up at her with tear-stained eyes.

"It might help? For you to feel it again? And, to be honest, I've missed you so so much Rachel." Quinn walked over to her, and let Rachel get used to the feeling of Rachel's dainty hands fitting into Rachel's cheekbones.

It felt right, comfortable for Rachel so she gave in. Quinn pressed her pink, soft lips against Rachel's. She could taste the salty tang of tears, but Rachel gave way yet again. They kissed for a few seconds, a tangle of lips, before Quinn pulled away.

Quinn started to walk out, leaving Rachel to her own thoughts when Rachel pulled her back by the hand. Rachel grabbed Quinn's head roughly, holding in place. Rachel pressed her lips in yet again, this time with more force against Quinn's. She immediately felt her head spin with anticipation, the feeling all too overwhelming since Quinn hadn't felt it in such a long time. After Rachel pushed against her lips again, she pulled back and leaned her forehead against Quinn's in an attempt to steady her breathing.

"I…I think that I remember..." Rachel whispered quietly, smiling widely as she looked into Quinn's now open eyes.

**Ending Note: Yay for happy endings. There will be one more chapter, to see how they played out. If they kept the relationship, or if it ended there. Who knows! :P Well, I do of course.**

**Guys, don't forget to check out my other story & my tumblr/scarves&coffee, it'd mean a lot. [[LINKS UP TOP]]I also apologize for the typos in the last chapter, and if there are any this one too! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realized my tumblr URL doesn't show up, frown. But **_**please**_** follow if you'd like, I blog A LOT of glee and other great stuff. "fueled (-) by (-) hurt .tumblr(.com)" so yeah, here's the last chapter of this story. If you'd like for a special prompt on tumblr, just send it in my ask and I'll write it for you! :]**

**Don't forget to check out my other story on here, and my other STORIES on Scarves and Coffee, they're really good. c; (penname:HaveFaithInMe)**

Quinn and Blaine walked down the New York City streets, holding hands tightly and exchanging small talk.

"I really think you should buy that scarf, it'd look great on you." Blaine commented, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked toward the café.

"I don't know. It just seems too tacky for my tastes. It's a pale blue with stripes, Blaine." She argued, sighing in frustration. They had been out shopping all afternoon, each carrying around 3 bags after they unloaded on Quinn's shopping spree for her birthday. "I really think the gray one looks better."

"Pffft, whatever you say. I really like that top though, exposes a lot of cleavage." Blaine winked, kissing her cheek as he held open the doors to the Corner Bakery Café to let her inside first.

"Of course you do." She deadpanned, walking over to the table Rachel and Kurt had reserved in the corner.

Rachel and Kurt jumped up, Kurt immediately demanding to see their purchases. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist affectionately, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Rachel smiled as wide as she could when she saw Quinn, grasping her arms and kissing her tightly too.

Both couples linked hands, and sat opposite each other at the table.

"Happy Birthday, Quinn!" The staff rushed out from the café, bringing a large lemon meringue pie with "Happy Birthday!" written in icing. Quinn absolutely jumped up and squealed, that was her favorite of all time.

"Oh my gosh, thank you guys!" Quinn smiled, blowing out the candles that were resting daintily on the cake, flames ablaze. The rest of the café staff and customers clapped, joining in a happy birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Quuiiiiinnnn! Happy Birthday to you!" they all sang along, patting Quinn on the back in a soothing motion. Rachel jumped up from her seat to kiss Quinn on the cheek, pulling her back down in the chair. The staff eventually faded away, leaving the four to their own selves.

"I can't believe you bought that scarf, Quinn. It's _hideous._" Kurt criticized, making a face of disgust as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh, shut up about it already. I had to hear from your boyfriend here how I should have bought the other ugly blue one." Quinn shot back, cutting herself a slice of pie. She cut 3 more pieces, and handed one to Rachel, Kurt and then Blaine.

Rachel held her hand tightly under the table, fingers intertwined, as she took a bite. "I think it's lovely, Quinn." She smiled, patting her hand accordingly.

"Thank you, it's fine to me." Quinn said, enjoying the delicious crust of the pie first.

"It's gray, Quinn. You can't wear a _gray_ scarf during Spring. It looks ridiculous." Kurt offered, finishing his slice and then picking a yellow envelope out of his satchel. "Here, dear." Kurt smiled as he handed the card over, waiting for Quinn to take it.

"$200 dollars, Kurt? Are you serious?" She stared at the check in her grasp, shock echoed into her tone.

"Of course. Oh, and this," Kurt grabbed the bag on the floor from Forever 21, and handed it over to her. "Happy Birthday." She reached over and hugged him, squeezing tightly.

"I chipped in half, too!" Blaine pointed out, a frown planted on his lips. Quinn giggled, and leaned over the table again to hug him as well.

"Thank you guys, these are great." Quinn said, smiling brightly again.

"Okay, I guess I have to do my gift now." Rachel smiled, getting up and walking away without another word.

"Where did she…?" Quinn questioned, looking around curiously. The lights in the café dimmed to a dark, barely lit, level and Quinn panicked a little inside. A spotlight appeared in the tiny room, a smiling Rachel Berry in the middle. She was now dressed in a beautiful, tight pink dress and white flats. She jumped onto the tiny stage that was near the back, and gripped the microphone tightly. "This is to the love of my life, Quinn Fabray. This song isn't really my style, but it expresses the words that I want to say aloud, Happy birthday, honey." Rachel announced, waiting for the music to begin. Blaine grabbed his guitar, and sat down on the stool behind Rachel, he began to strum away, the music flooding the air.

watch?v=ddQZVSfz95M (performance)

_"Stay for tonight,_  
_If you want to_  
_I can show you.._  
_What my dreams are made of,_  
_as I'm dreaming of your face_  
_I've been away for a long time_  
_Such a long time._  
_And I miss you there,_  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else ,_  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here._

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_  
_Honestly, I could sing you a song,_  
_But I don't think words can express your beauty …_

Rachel paused, letting the emotion get the better of her as she positively teared up on the stage. She swallowed thickly, looking straight into Quinn's eyes, which were also flooded with joyous tears.

_It's singing to me,_  
_How the hell did we end up like this?_  
_You bring out the beast in me.._  
_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_  
_Since then we've been history._

Rachel stood up, walking over to her gorgeous girlfriend that was sitting down at her table still. She gripped her hands tightly, singing straight into Quinn's soul.

_They say that love is forever,_  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need…_  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_But I swear that I will never leave._  
_Please stay forever with me.._

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are,_  
_What my dreams are made of._  
_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep ,_  
_I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night;_  
_As I dream of you._  
_I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love,_  
_It could mean everything, everything to me._  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else._

Rachel repeated the chorus, walking back up to the stage and dancing around in her position in front of the mic, trying to keep up with Blaine's strumming. Not once did she break eye contact with Quinn, their eyes serious yet adoringly clutching the hold and love they shared.

_They say that love is forever ,_  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need;_  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken.._  
_But I swear that I will never leave,_  
_Please stay forever with me._

_The way that we are,_  
_It's the reason I stay._  
_As long as you're here with me,_  
_I know we'll be okay._  
_The way that we are,_  
_It's the reason I stay…_  
_As long as you're here with me,_  
_I know I'll be okay._

Rachel repeated the chorus, Blaine joining in behind her as a backup vocal. The sounds mixed together perfectly, creating a romantic atmosphere, happy tears collecting in everybody's eyes. Hands were held around the room, kisses were shared, and affectionate looks were passed between couples. Some of the daring people got up, and actually started romantically swaying to the soft music.

_They say that love is forever ,_  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need,_  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken;_  
_But I swear that I will never leave,_  
_Please stay forever with me.._

_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby._  
_They say that love is forever,_  
_Your forever is all that I need_  
_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl_  
_Please stay as long as you need ,_

_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby;_  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_But I swear that I will never leave,_  
_I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl,_

_Please stay forever with me.."_

Rachel finished, thanking the audience and Quinn walked over to her petite form that was still standing on the stage. Blaine kept strumming the chorus, letting the instrumental music rush in the background as Rachel got down on one knee, presenting the gorgeous diamond ring in the tiny velvet box in her palm. Quinn gasped loudly, staring down at her with gleaming eyes, shining with excitement and tears.

"Quinn Fabray, I love you so much. I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and you mean nothing short of the World to me. I know we had a lot of road gaps along the way, but we powered through them and remained a happy couple to this day. I never in a million years want to lose you, because you are the definition of "perfect" to me. I have been waiting for someone like you for my entire life, and now that I found you, I want you to be completely mine. Quinn Fabray, I'm completely and utterly in lesbians with you," laughter from everyone in the entire now-crowded cafe erupted, and Rachel paused for a second. "and I never want to make you feel like anything less than loved, I swear to make you feel like a princess until the day I am place into the ground, and even in Heaven I will love you. I truly want to spend the rest of my days with you, only you. Quinn, will you marry me?" Rachel finished, smiling up with the largest grin she had ever pulled off.

Quinn smiled so affectionately, nodding her reply because words simply just _would not_ cut right now, and Rachel jumped up. Quinn rushed into her arms, holding her tightly as their lips crashed together. "I love you too, Rach…" Quinn whispered against her lips, hearing the loud roar of applause around them, as well as the tight grasp of Kurt and Blaine hugging them.

* * *

"I do." Rachel smiled, staring at Quinn from across the perch they were standing on, in front of their families, friends and everyone else they invited.

"I do, too." Quinn said, giving a breathless giggle as she positively buzzed in happiness, twirling in a perfect mixture of excitement and love.

"You may now kiss the brides." The young priest announced, smiling as the two girls leaped into each other's arms and kissed romantically.

A loud string of shouts echoed throughout the church, loud clapping noises accompanying the banter. Music was strumming in the background, a familiar sound, a Sleeping with Sirens love song, the same one Rachel proposed to. Champagne was opened, and was immediately poured over the two newly-weds heads by Rachel's dads. Laughter erupted around them, followed by "I love you, I'm sorry!" from Quinn and Rachel's fathers, a not-so-amused Rachel flaming in anger, but yet a fond hint in her tone. Quinn was shocked in the most adorable way, laughing along with the rest of the group. _What a perfect wedding,_ Quinn thought.

"My veil!" Rachel screamed, running down the aisle that was covered in red roses in an attempt to get away from the harsh, staining clear liquid. She wanted to relish the moment a little longer, but ruining an extremely expensive dress _was not okay_ in her book.

"My wife!" Quinn laughed as she chased after her, catching her at the end of the large brown doors in the church, clutching her arms around her waist. Quinn picked Rachel up into her arms, and took her away in the large, black limo waiting outside. They waved goodbye to their families and friends, with promises to call them soon, and let themselves be driven away to their luxurious honeymoon awaiting in Fiji, just an airplane flight away.

* * *

"Melanie! Rachel! She's going to be late for her first day of 3rd grade, and I do not _want_ her teacher to give us Hell already!" Quinn screeched upstairs, waiting for her wife and daughter to rush downstairs. Today, their daughter of nine years old entered her first day of 3rd grade. They both agreed to walk with her, for she was too young to be venturing out into the large city of dreams alone. Melanie rushed down the stairs, her light brown hair swaying back and forth while tightly contained by the hairclip Rachel placed in her hair.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm ready!" Melanie came skipping towards Quinn as her pink dress flowed to her sides as she ran, and jumped into her open arms.

"Great, let's go baby!" Quinn smiled, placing a chaste kiss to her daughter's lightly tanned nose.

"I am coming, Quinn, you know it takes me a good 30 minutes to perfect my bangs because of the moisture!" Rachel clarified, skipping down the stairs and kissing Quinn's cheek softly before grabbing her purse.

"Oh please, you look amazing as always. Melanie, are you excited for your first day!" Quinn questioned happily, letting her daughter down onto her feet and placing the pink backpack over her shoulders.

"Ooof! Mommy, it's heavy!" Melanie complained, a look of determination placed on her face as she tried to walk to the door.

Rachel and Quinn both giggled, looking down at their daughter with heart-filled gazes. Rachel opened the bag and pulled one of the extra books out, tossing it on the counter to lighten the load on Melanie's weak, young shoulders.

"Let's go, dears. We're going to be late! Uncle Kurt and Blaine are going to meet us for breakfast before your class starts!" Quinn smiled as she rushed them out, closing the door behind them. She smiled as she glanced around their home one time before shutting the door completely, and gripping Rachel and Melanie's hands tightly. The road blocks and constant perseverance finally paid off, this is what family was, and Quinn could not be more appreciative to have found it. Finally, a happy ending for everybody.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like that would be a good place to end the story, it didn't seem like any other alternative information or extra storyline was needed! Thanks for reading this story guys! I really hope to write another Faberry fic in the future, just probably after my vacation and all that. If you want more from me, go read my other stories on Scarves and Coffee and on here, FF :] If you have a fic request, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Just contact me on my tumblr or on here!**


End file.
